An infection-preventing gastrostomy kit can retain a catheter without infecting a stoma when a gastrostomy operation is executed through an endoscope. This infection-preventing gastrostomy kit comprises: a catheter having a stopper at its trailing end, and fixed through an abdominal wall between the stomach cavity and the outside of the body; an over tube that is adapted to be inserted for introducing the catheter into the stomach cavity; and a soft cover disposed in the hole of the over tube. The outer circumferential wall of the leading end of the over tube on the inserted side is sheathed by folding back the trailing end of the soft cover. Another terminal end of the soft cover extrudes from the root end of the over tube (as referred to in Patent Publication 1, for example).
[Patent Publication 1]
JP-A-2003-275324 (page 1, FIG. 1 to FIG. 13)